


A {sorta} fairytale with you

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe in a Disney prince costume, M/M, and on a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: -Atobe…. What exactly are you doing?-Tezuka blinked a couple of times. Then he blinked a couple more, ‘cause he was starting to be almost sure that Inui had messed with the beverages, mixing one of his dreadful juices with the bottles of soda and water. He had to be hallucinating, there was no other explanation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



> **Nick autore:**  Oducchan  
>  **Title:**  A {sorta} fairytale with you  
>  **Fandom:**  Prince of tennis  
>  **Characters:** Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke, the rest of the Seigaku regulars  
>  **Pairing:**  Imperial Pair  
>  **Rating:**  G  
>  **Notes:**  
>  Just a little nonsense for my senpai XD  
>    
>   

**A {sorta} fairytale  with you**

  
-Atobe…. What exactly are you doing?-  
Tezuka blinked a couple of times. Then he blinked a couple more, ‘cause he was starting to be almost sure that Inui had messed with the beverages, mixing one of his dreadful juices with the bottles of soda and water. He had to be hallucinating, there was no other explanation.  
Atobe, of course, was absolutely unfazed by his confusion. He smiled, standing in front of him with his sparkling Disney prince costume, on his sparkling white horse. Too much sparkling. Tezuka decided he was, indeed, hallucinating. How could he possibly not be?  
-I am here to grace you with my presence, my dear Tezuka- Atobe proclaimed, flipping his (sparkling) hair out of his face. He bowed slightly in his direction, too. Then he frowned, looking around with an expression of mild concern –Even if I have to tell you, I expected your masquerade ball to be a little… different. Why I am the only one in a costume?-  
-My… what?!- Tezuka blinked again, refusing to stammer and even to blush a little. Trying to make sense out of Atobe’s gibberish was always a very difficult task, he didn’t need to make it harder by being distracted by the cute way he looked confused or the way his heart fluttered in his chest.  
Somewhere behind his back, he heard Fuji giggling.  
-Nice horse, Atobe!-  
Of course it was Fuji’s fault, Tezuka thought with an exasperated sigh. Atobe, totally unfazed, looked away from his face and zoomed in the crowd of Seigaku’s regulars who was standing there and observing the exchange, particularly stunned. Well, a part from Echizen, obviously, who mumbled something about his senpai being idiots and who promptly went to search for another can of Ponta. And Fuji, who was still giggling.  
-Thank you, Fuji! Bucephalus is the best stallion of my stables- Atobe answered, swelling with pride. Then he leaned toward Tezuka, lowering the volume of his voice –I seem to understand that your birthday party is not, indeed, a masquerade ball and that I was tricked-  
-Yes- Tezuka answered, curtly. He kept the straightest face he could master. Atobe looked at him for a bit more, biting his lower lip slightly (and Tezuka wished very hard he stopped doing that, because now he had to fight the urge to smother his mouth with his own), before winking.  
-Too bad. Well, my Darling, I should give you your present anyway!-  
And before Tezuka could say anything, like remember him that presents weren’t necessary and that they were in public, Atobe took him by his elbow and lifted him from the ground, dragging him across the saddle and on his lap.  
-Happy birthday, Kunimitsu- he whispered, hot breath curling on his cheeks.  
Someone whistled, in the background. Someone cackled. Inui fainted for the excess of data input he received, Echizen made a disgusted sound and then drank more Ponta. Tezuka… Tezuka closed his eyes and let himself be kissed, forgetting for a while about birthdays and guests.

 

 


End file.
